This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As virtual reality technology develops, there are more and more types of virtual reality devices. A head-wearable display device used in operation with a portable terminal such as a mobile phone may provide a better user experience. The portable terminal, as a host machine, is connected to the head wearable display device via a cable. Since the portable terminal is responsible for data processing and the screen of the head-wearable display device is responsible for image display, the portable terminal, as compared with a current large-sized host machine, has a better portability and may allow the user to perform virtual reality experience whenever and wherever possible.
This type of head-wearable display device is usually powered in the following manners:
The first manner is using a battery of the portable terminal to power the head-wearable display device. However, in order to meet needs of design and portability, a capacity of a battery built in the current portable terminal usually is not large enough to make the battery power the head-wearable device in a long time period.
The second manner is powering the head-wearable display device by an external power supply. However, this method needs to provide an extra power supply interface or a power supply line on the head-wearable display device so that the product looks not pleasant enough. The method further increases the costs and affects portability in user's experience.
The third manner is providing a large-capacity battery in the head-wearable display device, and using electrical power stored in the battery to power the head-wearable display device. However, placement of the battery in the head-wearable display device is apt to cause the device to generate heat, the user's experience is undesirable, and superheat of the device or undesirable battery quality might threaten the user's personal security.